


Blurry

by EmDeMena01



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmDeMena01/pseuds/EmDeMena01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two years since they have been together as a couple and Bo wants her back.  Will she be able to win Lauren back before its too late?  And there is a mysterious man from Lauren's past, what does he want?  Will his actions prevent Bo and Lauren from ever being together again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends with benefits?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story are property of Prodigy Pictures and the Lost Girl television series. I own nothing but a vivid imagination.

**The Dal**

The Dal is on and popping tonight, everyone is here drinking, dancing, and laughing. The noise level is so high, I can barely hear myself think. I'm sitting at the bar next to Kenzi, looking at her with a smile on my face, only half listening to her brag about how she assisted me against the Ogre, and how proud she was of her wicked moves. But to be honest, my mind is elsewhere.  
It's been three months, seven days, and six hours since I've had sex with Lauren and a whole week since I've seen her. It's been two years since I've been able to call her my girlfriend, since I've been able to claim her as mine. Lately we have fallen into a comfortable friendship, it's okay I guess. Who am I kidding, I hate being in the friend zone! It's so hard to control myself when I'm around her. My body craves her. Every time we are around each other I see her aura shine brightly, sometimes its so bright its blinding. But when I work up enough courage to make a move she pulls away. I don't get it, I know she wants me as much as I want her, why can't she just go with it? What am I doing wrong? Every time I try and talk to her about it, she changes the subject or finds an excuse to go. The last time we slept together it was.....AMAZING! Its always so mind-blowing, always intense and passionate. She can do things to me that no one else can, not even Dyson. She can make my body feel things I have never felt before with just a touch. She can send shockwaves through my entire body with her kiss. Oh god! Her kiss! Lauren is the most phenomenal kisser. Just as I feel the heat in my body rising, Kenzi brings me out of my thoughts.

"BoBo! Are you listening? Or are you day dreaming about the Doc again?"

"Wha...huh?" I shake my head trying to clear my mind. "I'm listening, wicked moves, Kenzi for the assist...."

"Riiiight, and I'm The Duchess of York!" She says raising an eyebrow at me. "Dude, when are you going to grow a pair and just tell her how you feel already?"

"Kenzi, its not that simple. I'm not sure of what I want." I say trying to sound convincing. "I mean, I really don't know if I want a _relationship,_ relationship. Hell, I don't know what she wants either. Her aura says one thing, but her actions convey something totally different. She sends so many mixed messages, I'm too confused to make heads or tails of any of it. I just....I don't know." 

"Is it because of Dyson?" She asks cocking her head to the right.

"Dyson? No, its not that." I say shaking my head. "Don't get me wrong, I love Dyson, he has become a trustworthy friend, at one point I did have feelings for him, and there has always been an attraction..."

"I hear a _but_ coming." She raises her eyebrows at me.

" _But,_ I don't think I was ever truly in Love with him, he has never made me feel the way Lauren does and I have never felt for him the way I feel for her."

"Sounds like you're still in Love with Hotpants BoBo. You should sooo tell her already. If you would hurry up and get your head out of your ass, you could have your girl! You guys could be BoLo again!" She says excitedly.

"I don't know Kenz, I'm not at the _'BoLo'_ stage yet."

She looks at me skeptically and says, "Are you sure about that? I mean _really_ sure?"

"Yes, why?" I answer, a little more annoyed than I mean to.

"Oh no reason, other than the Doc just walked in." She says spinning around in her bar stool.

I look over my shoulder towards the door, there she is, the beautiful blonde that I can't get mind off of. She's looking amazing as always, tight black jeans that accentuate every curve, a pink button up blouse that hugs her body just right, and a black camisole that reveals just enough cleavage to make my mouth water. I gasp as I realize she's not alone.

"Did I mention she's here with a woman." She says in my ear, as she turns back around towards the bar, picking up her beer and taking a long slow drink.

Lauren is here with another woman? A gorgeous woman at that. She's tall, with an athletic build. She has long wavy, almost curly, light brown hair. Her skin tone is a beautiful olive color. She is wearing just enough make-up to highlight her features and a shade of lipstick that really brings out her perfect full lips. She's a little busty, but HA! I still have her beat. Although not by much. Who the hell is this woman and why the hell is she here with _MY_ Lauren? My eyes flash blue, my jealousy is starting to overwhelm my senses as I see the woman place her hand on the small of Lauren's back, fingertips just centimeters away from her ass. 

"Get it together Succubus, don't ruin her night." Kenzi whispers in my ear. 

I ignore the comment as I can't help but stare at the pair as they walk towards a booth in the corner of the bar. She didn't even notice me. She didn't even look in my direction. Was she avoiding looking my way, knowing I'd be a jealous mess? I can't believe this, she's here on a date. Of all places she comes _here_ on her date, knowing there would be a good chance I'd be here! 

"Stop it Bo, you need to relax.....here" She says forcing a shot glass into my hand, "drink!"

I take the shot and slam the now empty glass down onto the bar, the glass cracks from the force. I breathe in deeply trying to calm down. After a minute or two I feel my eyes changing back to their normal color. I shake my head and look at Kenzi, "I can't believe she would bring her date here, here! Of all the places they could have gone, she chooses to bring her to The Dal!? What the fuck! Is she trying to rub it in my face!?" I say angrily.

"Bo, I love ya, but you just got done telling me you weren't ready to be in a relationship with the Doc." 

"AND?!"

"And...if you aren't ready to be exclusive, than you can't get mad at her for not being exclusive either." She says looking directly into my eyes. "She's entitled to date whoever she wants Bo, she isn't yours. She could be...." She mumbles as she looks away. 

"Is that right!? So tell me Kenz, who's side are you on anyways!?" 

"Yours Bo, always yours. But you have to try and be fair about this. Lauren isn't doing anything wrong. I agree, she probably could have picked another place to have a drink, but its not against the law that she didn't." She says shrugging. "Please let it go Bo, lets just do these shots and forget about them or we can go home." 

"No, no. You're right, she's not my girlfriend." I sighed heavily taking the drink in my hand. "Let's do these shots." I tap my shot glass on Kenzi's before shooting it back in one gulp. Just then Dyson approaches us with Tamsin not too far behind.

"Wow! Who's that fine looking woman with the Doc?" He says, looking towards the pair, rubbing his beard.

"She definitely is a hottie!" Tamsin says with a smirk. "Damn Bo, you must be climbing the walls right about now." She says while laughing. "Judging from how they are looking at each other, I'd say the Doc is definitely gonna see those naked bits tonight!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I jump off my stool and start walking towards the booth they occupied. I hear Kenzi calling my name, but right now all I am focusing on is finding out who the hell this bitch is. I stop a few feet from the booth to take a deep breath and collect myself. As I approach the booth I make eye contact with Lauren. She looks up at me giving me that stern, _please don't_ look. She knows me well, she can see that I am consumed by my jealousy. She knows this is going to get uncomfortable. 

"Hey Lauren." I say with a tight smile. "I was hoping you were going to come say hi, I know you're busy with your friend and all but it is the _cordial_ thing to do." 

Lauren shakes her head and mouths an 'I'm sorry' to her date. "Bo, I apologize for not coming over, but you and Kenzi looked like you were having a serious conversation and I didn't want to interrupt." She says with a raised eyebrow.

I shake my head and chuckle at her ridiculous excuse. "How very considerate of you doctor." That came out a little more sarcastic than I wanted it to, oh well, she shouldn't have brought this woman here. "So, who's you friend?" I ask as I nod my head in the direction of the other woman.

She takes a deep breath before saying, "Bo, this is Ariana. She's a new doctor on staff at the compound, and new to town."

"Bo, the unaligned succubus, its nice to meet you." She says extending her hand.

I look at her hand for a moment, contemplating whether or not to shake it. "Nice to meet you to." I say with a fake smile plastered across my face, as I shake her hand firmly. She's unwavering, she holds my stare and my hand, tightening her grip slightly. I let go but I don't break eye contact. She's the first to look away.

"Huh?" She says, giving me a once over.

"Huh what!?" I respond, my jaw clenched tightly.

"Nothing," she says shaking her head while smirking. "I just imagined you......well, taller."

"Well I assure you my height has never hindered my ability to perform, in battle or otherwise. The good doctor here can vouch for that." I say with a smirk of my own.

"Bo..." Lauren warns.

Ariana reaches across the table, placing her hand on top of Lauren's. "Its okay LoLo, she doesn't bother me."

And just like that my jealousy took over, my eyes turned their electrifying blue, I lunged toward Ariana just as Lauren jumps to her feet and stands in between me and the woman I want to hurt. Lauren looks directly into my eyes, her hands pressed against my shoulders. "Bo STOP!" She says angrily. All the while Ariana is looking at me with a smug smile on her face.

"Isabeau! This is a place of sanctuary!" Trick yells out from behind the bar. Dyson and Kenzi have already made their way over to the booth, Kenzi grabs my forearm and says, "Bo you need to calm down, lets just go." 

Dyson pulls me back a few steps, Lauren drops her hands to her side, never breaking eye contact. She is seriously pissed, but so am I. I look at Lauren with anger and hurt in my eyes. I see her eyes starting to well up with tears. I know I have to get out of here before I really lose it. I turn and exit out of The Dal, slamming the door and shattering the glass on my way out. I'm sure Trick will chew me out about it tomorrow, but I don't care I'm too upset to worry about that now. I'm half way down the alley when Kenzi catches up to me. We walk in silence all the way back to the clubhouse. She knows me well enough to know that I am nowhere near ready to talk about what just took place. I just want to get home and forget about tonight.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**The Clubhouse**

As we enter the clubhouse I throw my jacket on the couch and walk into the kitchen. I search the counter for the whiskey. I grab a glass and sit down at the island, pouring myself a drink. I take a big drink, enjoying the way the whiskey burns as it travels down my throat and into my stomach. I refill my glass and stare at the dark liquid in front of me.

"You ready to talk about it?" Kenzi says softly as she takes a seat across from me. Its the first time the silence is broken since we left The Dal. 

"Why does she make me so crazy?" I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "I really didn't want it to go down like that Kenz. But the way that bitch kept smirking at me, and touching Lauren, and Oh! she called her _LoLo,_ Kenz! Lolo! What the hell is that!? Now Lauren is supremely pissed at me, Trick is probably gonna rip me a new one for the trouble I caused tonight, not to mention shattering the door on my way out. And to top it all off, that bitch is probably on her way back to Lauren's as we speak, and they're probably going to, to....I don't even wanna think about what they are going to do!" I rest my elbows on the island, cradling my head in my hands. 

"Bo, I love you. So that's why I'm going to give it to you straight. You're still in love with her. You keep saying that you're not ready to be _exclusive_ , or you're not _there_ yet, or you're not sure about the whole _relationship_ thing. But Bo, you so are there. You don't want to share Lauren with anyone else, you don't want anyone else's hands on her but your own, you haven't been with anyone else, nor do I believe that you want anyone other than Lauren. Bo, you day dream about hotpants all the time, you light up like a kid on Christmas whenever she enters a room. Face it Succubus, you've got it bad for that woman. What happened tonight has totally confirmed what everyone else already knows, you are more than ready to be in an exclusive relationship with the Doc." She places her hand on mine, "So the question is, why are you holding back?"

I look up at her letting the tears flow freely down my cheeks, "I'm scared Kenz." I look up at the ceiling, trying to find the words to explain why I'm scared. "Its just....." I sigh heavily, "the last time we were together I took her for granted, I completely messed it all up. I didn't realize how much I had hurt her until it was too late. And when she asked for the break Kenz, she broke my heart. I've never felt hurt or heartbreak that much until that moment, not even when Dyson told me he lost his love. What if things go bad again? What if it doesn't work out? I don't think I could ever recover, I can't handle another broken heart, and I definitely can't handle losing her again." 

"Bo, you have grown up so much since then. From what it sounds like, you've learned from those mistakes. Ask Lauren to forgive you for hurting her, and most of all forgive yourself. You know that I have always been on team wolf, but Bo, you and Lauren belong together. Like cake and ice cream, chips and dip, me and vodka!" She says laughing, which causes me to start laughing, even though the tears are still flowing.

"I love you Kenz! When did you get so wise?" I say jokingly. "But you're right, I am in love with Lauren. I really want her to be mine, I just hope its not too late." I pick up my drink and swallow it down in one gulp.

"You still gotta tell her how you feel. And if it is too late, at least you'll know and you can start to move on."

"Well, if I'm going to have to pour my heart out to her, I better try and get some sleep, looks like I have big day tomorrow." I stand up and begin walking towards the stairs, I stop about halfway, before turning back to give Kenzi a tight hug. "Thanks Kenzi, I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"Well lucky for you, you won't have to find out." She says letting go of the embrace. "No matter what happens tomorrow, I got your back." 

"You always do....goodnight Kenz." I say softly before heading up the stairs to bed. I really hope I'm not too late.

 

**Lauren's Apartment**

"Come on in Ari, take a seat. Would you like a glass of wine?" I say as I head over towards the kitchen.

"Sure LoLo." She says as she sits on the couch.

"LoLo? When did you come up with that?" I ask as I pour two glasses of wine.

"When Bo was looking like she wanted to kill me." She says laughing. "What? You don't like it?"

"So you did say it just to get her goat." I say raising my eyebrow.

"Well what can I say, I've been a bad girl." I can't help but feel nervous when I hear her flirtatious tone.

I walk over to the couch and place the glasses of wine on the coffee table before sitting down, careful to put a little distance between us. "And you managed to seriously piss off a succubus." I say chuckling softly.

"I know you said she was your ex, but hasn't it been like two years already? Why did lose her shit the way she did?" Ari asks as she reaches for the glass of wine and takes a sip.

I take a deep breath and say, "As with everything pertaining to Bo, its complicated."

"Do you love her?"

"Ari...I-I"

"Hey, Its okay Lauren." She says reaching over cupping my cheek. "Its none of my business." She gazes into my eyes for a moment, before taking a breath and dropping her hands back into her lap. "But for the record, that woman is definitely in love with you." Once again she gazes into my eyes, "And believe me, I can understand why."

We slowly begin to lean into each other. Her lips just a inch away from mine, she closes her eyes and then closes the distance between us. She kisses me softly at first. Once I return the kiss, it begins to get a little more heated, soon my lips part inviting her tongue to explore my mouth. As the kiss deepens I feel her slowly pushing me back onto the couch, her body slowly rests on top of mine. Our hands are starting to roam freely, she breaks the kiss and begins to kiss her way down my neck, her hand sliding underneath my top, and gently cupping my breast. I moan as I feel my nipples harden. I want this, I need this, its been 3 long months since I've had sex.  
3 months since Bo has touched me. Bo...Bo! I snap back to reality. I can't do this. This woman is gorgeous and if it wasn't because all I am thinking about is Bo at this moment, I'd let this go as far as it could. But now, I can't get Bo out of my head. The way she looked at me tonight, with hurt in her eyes, yes I'm pissed at her, but that look just about broke my heart. I love her, I love Bo, I'm in love with Bo! I can't do this! I'm pulled out of my thoughts as soon as I feel her unbuttoning my top.

"Ari, Ari, stop, stop I-I can't, I'm sorry, but I just can't." I say sitting up adjusting my clothes.

"What's wrong? If this all happening too fast we can slow down, we don't have to do anything." She says looking at me concerned.

"Ari, you are a beautiful woman, and as much as I would love to do this, I can't." I say, taking her hand into mine.

"Is it because of Bo?" She says looking down at our hands.

"Yes."

"But I thought you two haven't been together in 2 years?" She says puzzled.

"We haven't been in a relationship with each other in 2 years yes. But, like I told you its complicated. There is so much more to us than I can even explain. She is so much more than just some woman I dated a couple of years ago. I'm sorry Ari, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You're still in love with her aren't you?" She says as she pulls her hand away.

"Yes. I didn't realize how much until just now."

"I think I better go." She says standing up and walking towards the door.

"Ari, I'm sorry, I really am." 

She stops at the door and turns to face me. "Its okay, I can't say I'm not disappointed but, its not like we were in a relationship, it was only one date." She pulls the door open, looks over her shoulder and says, "Thanks for the evening, I'll see you around at work. Good night Lauren." And with that she closes the door behind her as I sink back into the couch. 

Damn you Bo! Why can't I just move on? Why do you still have control of my heart? Why do I love you? These are the questions I may never get the answers to. I reach into my pocket and take out my phone. I scan the list of contacts until I see Bo's name. I stare at her name on the phone for a moment, contemplating whether or not to text her. It's 1 a.m., maybe she's sleeping. I decide to send her a text anyways. At worst she'll read it in the morning.

Me: Bo, I think we need to talk

I send the message and place the phone on the coffee table. As I pick up the wine glasses and head to the kitchen I hear the vibration of the phone. I place the glasses on the counter and head back to the table to retrieve my phone. There's a message from Bo, I smile widely, I guess she's still awake.

Bo: Yes, I think we do  
Bo: When would be a good time for you?  
Me: How about over lunch tomorrow?  
Bo: That'll work. What time?  
Me: Lets say 11:30, my office?  
Bo: That's fine, see you then  
Me: See you then. Good night  
Bo: Good night

I toss the phone back on the table and head up to my room. I hope tomorrow is the start of a new chapter in the Bo and Lauren love story. A girl can dream can't she?


	3. Always something!

**Lauren's Apartment**

It's 7a.m. and the sun is just starting to peek in through the blinds. I toss the sheet back as I sit up and begin to stretch. I can't help but feel the smile on my face. Today is the day I finally get to tell Bo that the break is over. That I want her back, I want US back. If all goes well, I will not be coming back to this bed alone tonight. I stand up and head for the shower. I adjust the water, strip off my night shirt and step in. Ahhh, the hot water feels so good on my back and shoulders. I drift off, remembering the last time Bo and I were in this shower together.

_"How's the water babe? Its not too hot is it?" She asks, before she enters the shower._

_"No baby, its just how you like it." I extend my hand to her, helping her in._

_She stands under the water and moans as the water hits her back. "Mmmm, that feels so good." She says with her eyes closed tight. I step forward and pull her into me, my lips hovering over her ear, I whisper, "You know what else feels good?" I take her earlobe between my teeth, biting down softly before sucking it gently. I kiss my way down her jaw, earning a moan. I nip her chin before I lick her lips slowly in an upward motion. She lifts me and presses my body up against the cold tile, my legs instinctively wrap around her waist._

_Her eyes are bright blue and full of lust and desire. "You shouldn't tease a succubus babe." She says in a low voice. Her lips crash into mine. Our lips part and our tongues battle for dominance. She breaks the kiss, her mouth finds its way down my neck and over my pulse point. She bites down hard before sucking the bruised flesh, marking me. I moan loudly from the pain and pleasure that I feel. She is aggressively grinding into my heated center, keeping a steady rhythm. She is holding me tightly with her left arm as I feel her right hand begin to slide down my body and in between us. She takes her fingers and begins to gently stroke my already swollen clit. "Oh god Bo! That feels so good baby!" I wrap my hands around her neck pulling her into my chest, I arch my back as I feel her mouth on my breast, her tongue flicking my hard nipple. She begins to suck, bite, and lick my nipples alternating between the left and the right. "I want to feel you in me Bo!" I feel myself starting to come undone. She covers my mouth with hers once again as I feel her fingers slide gently inside of me. I throw my head back moaning loudly. "That's it baby, right there, j-j-just like that!" Her fingers are moving in and out of me at the perfect pace. "Please don't stop Babe! I'm gonna cum! Oh god Bo!" I scrape my nails across her shoulder blades breaking her skin. "Cum for me Lauren, come on baby!" She says as she adds another finger inside me. "Bo!" I scream her name as my orgasm rips through my body. I tremble in her arms as we slowly slide down the tile and onto the floor of the shower. I bury my face in her neck still feeling the aftershocks of my orgasm. She wraps her arms around me pulling me even closer._

_"You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you scream my name." She says laughing softly._

_"I don't think I can ever get tired of screaming your name." I say, my face still buried in her neck._

_"I love you Lo." She says lifting my chin and placing a soft kiss on my lips._

_"I love you too." I caress her cheek and return the kiss._

The feeling of the water turning cold, brings me out of my thoughts. I quickly finish up my shower and turn the water off. I wrap a towel around myself before walking back into the bedroom. I glance at the clock, shit 7:45! I better hurry I'm going to be late. I dry off my body, apply Bo's favorite lotion, and change into the outfit I picked out. I have to look and smell good for my lunch date with Bo. Just as I finished blow drying my hair, I hear a noise coming from downstairs. That's strange, I'm not expecting anyone. Maybe its Bo! Maybe she couldn't wait until 11:30 for our talk. She never did have patience. I leave my bedroom, walk down the short hallway, and come to a stop at the top of the stairs. "Bo?" I call out.

"Sorry Doctor Lewis, Bo's isn't here." I hear a man's voice respond just as he comes into view. He's a well dressed man, he appears to be middle aged, tall, salt and pepper hair, dark eyes, a pointed chin, and a thin moustache. I've never seen this man before. His presence is chilling. 

"I don't know who you are, but you better go before Bo gets here." I say as sternly as I can trying to conceal the fear that is running through my body.

"Well, you and I both know she isn't coming." He holds up my phone and laughs. "In fact, you aren't scheduled to meet her until 11:30."

"What do you want!?" My fear now more evident, a chill runs up my spine.

"My name is Julius Carbone. You might be familiar with my late partner, Isaac Taft." He narrows his eyes and smirks at me.

My eyes are now wide with fear, it feels like someone knocked the air out of me. I have to get out of here. The fire escape! I turn to run back to my room, when I come face to face with a 6'6, 300lbs ogre. He grabs me by the throat and pushes me down the stairs. I tumble over and over again, hearing and feeling the snap of my ribs, my knee, and shoulder. I come to a crashing stop at the bottom of the stairs hitting my head on the concrete floor. My vision is blurred as I feel the warm blood begin to trickle down the side of my face. Its difficult to breathe, the broken ribs must have punctured my lung, this isn't good. I can't move, my body is engulfed by pain. Pain is good, means I'm still alive, for now. I try to crawl towards the door, suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my lower back, his blade pierces my flesh, I'm sure its punctured my kidney. I scream out in pain. As I lay there face down in a pool of my own blood, I hear his foot steps. He stops in front of me, squatting down to look at me. "Are y-you going to kill me?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"No, not yet anyway. I have plans for you doctor. You see Taft was wrong, he thought that the wolf was the most powerful fae out there. But I, Doctor Lewis know better. The succubus is the one. I'm going to use you to bring her to me. Then you'll begin the experiments necessary to give me the power of the succubus. Once you serve your purpose, I'll avenge Isaac's death, and then I'll kill you. And just for fun, I'll make the succubus and the rest of the happy sunshine gang watch. Of course by then she'll be powerless and unable to save her lover. So for now I'm going to leave you here." He says, glaring at me. 

"I won't! You will never be able to force me to hand over Bo! I'd rather die!" My breathing is becoming more labored.

"I don't plan on forcing you to anything doctor. You are going to do it voluntarily. You see, when the succubus finds you in this condition, I have no doubt she and the gang will seek out your attackers. We will be ready for them, and my plan will be set into motion. Once we capture them I will give you 24 hours to surrender, if you don't your friends will die a most unpleasant death, a slow agonizing death! I know you love her and because of that you will surrender in order to keep her alive. She will be without her fae power, but you have my word she will survive." With that he throws his head back and gives a wicked laugh. 

He stands to his feet and looks down at me. "See you soon doctor." He raises his foot and slams it down into my face. In an instant everything goes black.

**The Clubhouse**

"Good Morning!" I say cheerfully as I practically skip across the living room. 

"Wow, someone is in a good mood. Oh, wait, is there someone in your bed BoBo?" She says with her hand on her hip. 

I pour a cup of coffee and take a seat across from my best friend. "Nope, just excited about today."

"Bo, don't get your hopes up too high, Lauren may not even want to talk to you. She was pretty pissed last night."

"She was, and still might be, but she text me last night and asked me to meet her today at 11:30 to talk."

"She text you? Seriously?" Kenzi says, sounding surprised. 

"Yup, and she was a little bit flirty. At least I think she was. Either way, today is the day I get my girl back."

"Well I'm rooting for you babe. I kinda miss having the doc around, her pancakes are the best!"

I take another sip of my coffee, and grab my car keys before heading for the door. "I'll see you later Kenz!"

"Where you going? You said you were meeting her at 11:30, it's only 8:15." She says looking at the clock. 

"Ya I know, but I can't wait. I gotta see her. She should be at work already, I'll take her coffee and a donut and hope I can get her to talk to me now."

"Call me and let me know how it goes chica." She calls out to me as I head out of the door. "Will do!" I say as I hurry out the door and to the car. If all goes well, in a couple of hours, I'll have my Lauren back. And if things go really well, my 3 month dry spell with Lauren will end right there on her desk!


	4. Don't go

**The Lab**

 

I enter the lab with a coffee and a donut in hand. I scan the room hoping to get a glimpse at Lauren working. She is so sexy in that lab coat, especially when she is hovering over a microscope. Huh? I don't see her. Maybe she's in her office. Perfect, I'd rather surprise her in there anyways. As I walk down the hall towards her office, I come face to face with Arianna. We stare each other down for a moment before she speaks.

"Bo!? What are you doing here?" She says with a frown.

"Not that its any of your business, but I'm here to see Lauren." I can feel the smirk on my face.

"Lauren? She isn't here. She must be exhausted from last night." She says with a smug smirk of her own.

My eyes flash blue, I grab her by the throat and slam her against the wall. This bitch has no idea who she's messing with. I tighten my grip on her throat, she begins gasping for air. She is struggling against my hold, its no use though, she may be taller, but I'm stronger.  
"Where is she!" I growl.

"Bo! Let her go!" Dyson says as he grabs me by the shoulder.

I hold her for just a moment longer before I release her. She is hunched over coughing trying to fill her lungs with air. Dyson steps between us stretching his arms out to hold us both back, Keeping us at a distance. 

"What the hell is going on!" Dyson says while glaring at me.

"I'm trying to find Lauren, and this bitch decides she would rather play games than tell me where she is." 

"I told you! She isn't here! She hasn't reported for work, and she hasn't returned my calls." Arianna says rubbing her throat.

I take out my phone and immediately call Lauren. "Something's not right Dyson. She would never just not show up to work, and her phone went straight to voicemail." I get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Now I'm really starting to worry. "I'm going to her apartment." As I turn to leave Dyson grabs my arm.

"I'm coming with you, I'll drive." He sees the panic in my eyes.

We run down the hall and out of the compound. He's parked right in front. We hop in the car and speed away. I try to call Lauren again. "Shit! Straight to voicemail! Step on it Dyson!" I'm really starting to get scared, the feeling in my gut is getting more intense as we get closer to her apartment. Something is definitely wrong, I can feel it. 

As we get to her apartment building, I don't wait for Dyson to stop the car, I'm already out and running into the building and up the stairs. I approach her door, I notice its open slightly. I can see that someone has destroyed the lock. I reach for my dagger and slowly inch my way in. 

Oh god Lauren! My eyes immediately well up with tears as I see her face down on the floor in a pool of blood. I drop my dagger and rush to her side. There's a lot blood, her face is severely bruised, her eye is swollen shut. Her breaths are very short and shallow.  
"Baby, can you hear me?" I say trying to control my crying.

"Bo?" Its barely an audible whisper.

"Shhh, I'm here, try not to talk." I take her hand into mine.

"Bo...." Tears are beginning to flow from her swollen eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for babe. Just relax, no more talking, help is on the way." I say trying to comfort her while holding back my tears.

Just then Dyson comes running through the door. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees the scene in front of him. "Jesus! What the hell happened here!?" He says looking around the apartment. "Don't move her Bo, I'll call for help."

It seemed like an eternity before help arrived. In reality it was only a few minutes. The emergency workers worked on her for a minute before they loaded her up on a gurney. They had to intubate her to help her breathe. I've never seen Lauren this bad, I feel so helpless, all I can do is look on as they stabilize her. I ride in the ambulance, never letting go of her hand. I keep whispering in her ear that everything was going to be okay. I promise her that I will find whoever did this and make them pay. I am a mess inside, I am so scared. I love her too much, I can't lose her, I just can't.

We arrive at the compound in record time. As we enter the emergency room there are doctors already there waiting including Arianna. Immediately they spring into action, assessing Lauren, speaking to each other in medical jargon. All of a sudden I hear Arianna say, "I need a crash cart stat!" She jumps on top of Lauren rips open her blouse and starts chest compressions. I stand there in shock. My mouth wide open, I start to hyper ventilate. This can't be happening! Just then I feel strong arms wrap around my shoulders, Dyson. He looks on, he's just as terrified as me, but he's trying to be strong. I see one of the nurses run over with the crash cart. Arianna jumps off Lauren and grabs the paddles.

"Charging......Clear!" She says right before she places the paddles on Lauren's chest, sending a jolt through her body. "We got a pulse, lets get her to the O.R." She commands. She turns to me and says, "Bo, its pretty bad. But we are going to do everything we can for her. I'll keep you posted on her condition." She turns and runs down the hall to catch up with the rest of the crew.

My heart drops. This is bad, this is really bad. Lauren may not make it. That thought makes my legs give out on me. Dyson is there to catch me. I begin to cry uncontrollably as Dyson holds me close, he is crying too. Just then I hear my best friend's voice.

"Bo, I'm here." she says wrapping her arms around me as Dyson lets go. 

Dyson helps me to my feet and leads us into the waiting room. I take a seat on the couch next to Kenzi. I lay my head on her shoulder and continue to cry. She wraps her arm around me and holds me tight. "I can't lose her Kenz, I didn't get a chance to tell her that I love her."

"You will Bo. The Doc is strong, she's gonna make it, she'll be fine." She says rubbing my back.

"Its bad Kenz, her heart already stopped once, what if...." Before I can finish my thought, she interrupts me.

"Stop it Bo. You can't think like that." She lifts my chin and looks directly into my eyes. "I know how much you love her, and we both know that you would suck the chi out of the entire hospital to save her if you had to. She's going to be fine BoBo." I nod my head and lay back onto her shoulder.

"Bo, I gotta go. I meeting Tamsin back at Lauren's. We're gonna try figure out what happened, see if there is any evidence that can point us to who is responsible. We're gonna find them Bo, and they're gonna pay, I give you my blood oath." Dyson says as he stands to his feet. 

I stand up and place my hand on his shoulder, "Dyson, you promise me one thing....when you find them, you let me know. I need to be the one to make them pay!" 

"You got it Bo. Keep me posted on the Doc's condition, I'll come by and check on her later." He says as he walks out the door.

I Lay down on the couch, my head in Kenzi's lap. She plays with my hair as my mind continues to be consumed with thoughts of Lauren. Right now she's in the operating room fighting for her life. The woman I love is laying on that operating table and there is nothing I can do to help her. Tears begin to escape my eyes once again. I close my eyes and feel myself drifting off.

**2 hours later**

"Bo?" I hear name and jump up. I must have fallen asleep. I look over, Kenzi is out too. I shake my head trying to fully wake up.

"Bo, are you okay?" Arianna says looking down at me.

"Yes I'm fine. How's Lauren?" I ask as I stand to my feet.

"Well, the surgery went well, she is stable. However, she's still in critical condition. She suffered multiple broken bones, the most severe being 3 broken ribs, one of which punctured her lung. She has a stab wound to her lower back, thankfully no major organs were damaged there. She has a cheekbone fracture, and she has a pretty severe head injury, which has caused swelling in the brain. That's the injury that we are most concerned about. Because of the trauma to the brain she hasn't been able to wake up." She sighs heavily. "Bo, she's in a coma."

"Coma? But-but, sh-she's going to be okay, sh-she's going to be fine though, right?" I feel the tears beginning to well up again. By this time Kenzi is standing by my side, her hand on my shoulder.

"We have done everything we can at this time. The next 48 hours are the most critical. At this point Bo, you should know, she's not breathing on her own and she is on life support. There is a 61% chance that she may never regain consciousness again. And if she does, there is a 80% chance that she will have permanent brain damage. To what extent, we really don't know. We'll have to wait and see if she wakes up."

"When!" My eyes well up with tears, my jaw is clenched so tight I feel like it's going to snap.

"Excuse me?" Arianna says surprised.

"It's when she wakes up, not if!"

"I'm sorry Bo, I didn't mean anything by it, it was a poor choice of words. How about I just take you back to see her?" She says motioning to the door.

Kenzi puts her arm around me as we follow Arianna down the hall. We turn the corner and approach the door at the end of the hallway. Arianna goes to open the door then stops and faces us. "Before we go in, I must warn you there are a lot of machines and tubes. She's also pretty bruised and swollen still so she may unrecognizable." I look at Kenzi then back to Arianna and nod. She opens the door and steps aside so Kenzi and I can enter. 

As soon as I see her, I gasp, "Lauren."

I walk over to her bedside and pull up a chair. I take her lifeless hand into mine and kiss it softly, being careful not to disturb the I.V. My tears are free falling down my face. Kenzi goes to the other side of the bed and begins to stroke Laurens blonde hair. Kenzi is crying as she begins to speak softly to her, "Hey Doc.....I know we haven't always been the best of friends, but I'm here for you. You gotta get better and wake up. I promise if you do, I won't roll my eyes at your geek outs anymore....I'm gonna step out for a minute and give you and BoBo some alone time, but I won't be to far." She leans down and kisses her on the forehead. Kenzi gives my shoulder a little squeeze as she walks out the door, Arianna following behind her. 

"Hey Babe....your surgery went well. Arianna says that you have a few broken bones, but those should heal just fine." I take a deep breathe, trying to control my sobbing. "Lauren, I'm so scared baby....You fight, you hear me, you fight babe. I can't lose you, I don't want to live without you. Lauren I love you, I love you so much. So please babe, please don't go, please don't leave me." At this point I'm crying uncontrollably. "I need you Lauren Lewis, you make my life worth living. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you all this sooner, I was stupid! But I need you to wake up so I can tell you now, the right way." I stand up and kiss her cheek and then whisper in her ear, "Baby please, please don't go, I love you, you hear me, I love you with all my heart and soul." I kiss her forehead. "I'm going to be right here when you wake up, I'm not going anywhere." I lay my head on her hand and look up at her, my tears continue to fall and soak into the sheet. I close my eyes and drift off listening to the beeping of the machines.


	5. Cure it with Fae Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been traveling nonstop for work. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Unknown**

 

"JULIAN!" She approaches the guard, "JULIAN! Where the hell is he?"

"Mr. Carbone is a very busy man, I suggest you make an appointment."

"Move the fuck out of my way or I'll move you myself." She growls

"Really? That would be a neat trick little lady!" The guard says with a smirk.

She takes a step toward the guard, eyes burning red. The guard buckles over, holding his head and screams.

"Enough!" Mr. Carbone commands as he opens the doors to his office. "Stand to your feet you waste of space!" The guard shakes his head trying to regain his composure as he stands to his feet. "Please, come in. Close the door behind you." Mr. Carbone turns around and heads back towards his desk as the woman follows.

Mr. Carbone takes a seat at his desk, he sits back in his leather chair, motioning for his guest to take a seat across from him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your intrusion?" He says while he crosses his legs.

"You went too far Julian!" She says as she glares at him.

"First off, you will watch your tone when you speak to me. Second, I don't know what you are referring too." He says with a smug smirk.

"Does the name Lauren help jog your memory?"

"Ahh, yes, Dr. Lewis. I heard she had a little......accident, she must learn to be more careful."

"Well, her little _accident_ has left her in a coma with a severe head injury. She's not going to make it." She says while running her hand through her hair. "I didn't sign up for this, she wasn't suppose to be on her death bed, you were only supposed to rough her up a little, scare her."

"If you did your job, I wouldn't have had to step in Arianna. I did what was necessary. She wasn't going to get 'scared' into handing over the succubus. Dr. Lewis made it very clear she would sacrifice herself in order to protect her succubus lover. If she dies, she dies." He shrugs his shoulders and lets out a sinister chuckle.

"If she dies Julian, who will perform the surgery? I certainly can't! How will you get a distraught, heartbroken succubus in here to perform the surgery on? Do you have any idea how powerful Bo is? She will suck the chi out of you and everyone in this place before you even knew what hit you!" Arianna sighs heavily. 

"Of course I know how powerful the succubus is, that's why I chose her, that's why it has to be her. You've gotten close to Dr. Lewis, why haven't you gotten a hold of her research? She must have everything she worked on with Isaac documented somewhere. I'm sure there is a journal of hers somewhere that details how she successfully turned Isaac into a fae/human hybrid. Find it!"

"Julian, she does have documentation on her research with Taft, but that only pertains to the break through with heart disease. Anything pertaining to the surgery on Taft and the process for turning a human into a hybrid is all locked away in her mind."

"You are a mind reader are you not? That is your fae power isn't it? So go digging around in that wonderful mind of hers and figure out how she did it! Once you figure it out, pull the plug. I will have no use for Dr. Lewis at that point." 

Arianna shakes her head and begins rubbing her temples. "I'm out, I can't do this." She says as she makes eye contact with him.

"You can and you will! Or have you forgotten that your children are in my custody? I will torture and kill them, slowly."

"Julian please......you have already killed my husband, if the elders found out about all this they would kill me, literally. Please, I beg of you, let my children go." Arianna says as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Then complete your assignment and you and your children will live. You are dismissed." 

With that Arianna stands to her feet and exits the office. _'What am I going to do? If I follow through with all of this, the fae will have me executed for creating a hybrid, that is of course if Bo doesn't kill me for killing Lauren first. If I don't do this, Carbone will kill my children. Oh god, I'm screwed either way.'_ Arianna thinks as she walks down the hall, tears free falling from her eyes. "There has to be another way around this, there has to be!" She says to herself as she leaves the building.

 

**Lauren's hospital room, 1 week later**

 

"Good morning babe." I lean down and kiss her on her forehead. "You're looking better, the swelling on your face has gone down and the bruises are fading." I brush the strands of blonde locks out of her face. "There, now I can see all of your beautiful face. Lauren, you gotta wake up baby.....I'm going crazy not being able to look into those big brown eyes.....not being able to hear that sexy voice." I sigh as I cup her cheek, "I miss you so much my love." Tears begin to escape and roll slowly down my cheeks. 

"Bo?" Dyson says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I wipe my tears and continue to hold Lauren's hand.

"Bo, how's she doing? Any change?" Tamsin says as she walks around to the other side of the bed.

"Besides what we can see.....no." I put my head down and try to stop the tears from coming.

"Where's Kenzi?" Dyson asks as he positions himself at the foot of the bed.

"She went home to get me some clothes." I say as I sit down on the chair that seems to have become my constant companion.

"Bo, when's the last time you've fed?" Dyson says with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, I'm not leaving her." I respond softly.

"No offense Bo, but you aren't looking so good. You can't be strong for Lauren if you starve yourself to death." 

"He's right, there is no way you can take on whoever did this in the shape you are in now." Tamsin says as she folds her arms.

"I'm fine! I'm not leaving her. I need to be here when she wakes up. So just drop it!" I bark out.

"Okay" Dyson says putting his hands up, surrendering to my stubbornness. "We are just worried about you Bo."

"Yeah, well don't be!" I close my eyes, I didn't mean to sound so mean. I sigh, "look, I'm sorry. Feeding is the furthest thing from my mind right now. I-I just need her to be okay."

"We know. We want her to be okay too." Tamsin says as she looks down at Lauren.

"Any progress on finding out who did this?" I try and change the subject, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Actually yes. That's why we are here. When we examined her phone for evidence, we discovered a partial print. We haven't been able to find a match for that print, but whoever it belongs to is definitely human. And while piecing together what happened we came to the conclusion, that Lauren was thrown down her stairs, which explains the bulk of her injuries. Bo, I also picked up on a scent at the top of the stair case, definitely an ogre." Dyson says.

"So what are you saying? There is an Ogre and a human out there working together? What did they want from Lauren, why did they do this to her?" I say shaking my head, trying to wrap my mind around what I just heard.

"That's what has stumped. Do you know who Lauren could have upset so much they would have done this?" Tamsin asks.

"You think if I knew that Tamsin, I wouldn't have ripped there hearts out already?! NO, I have no idea who could have done this!"

"Sorry, I know this is hard on you, but I had to ask Bo." Tamsin puts her head down. 

"We're gonna go Bo. I'll call you if we find anything else out. I know you don't want to hear it, but you have to take care of yourself if you want to be of any use to Lauren. Just think about it Bo." Dyson squeezes my shoulder as he and Tamsin walk out of the door.

I know he's right, but I don't feel like feeding, I feel like I would be cheating on Lauren if I did. I know it's crazy, since we aren't technically a couple, but I just can't do it without her permission first. I just can't.

 

**In the hallway of the compound**

 

"Detectives!" Arianna shouts as she sees Dyson and Tamsin walk out of Lauren's room.

Dyson and Tamsin stop and turn to see Arianna running down the hall toward them.

"Arianna? What is it?" Dyson looks at Arianna then back to Tamsin.

"I'm glad I caught you guys." She says as she tries to catch her breathe.

"We are kinda busy Doc so make it quick." Tamsin says.

"Please, can we talk in my office, in private." Arianna pleads. "I have some information concerning Dr. Lewis that you're going to want to hear."

Dyson and Tamsin look at each other confused. "Lead the way." Dyson says.

Arianna leads them into her office and shuts the door behind her. "Please, take a seat detectives." 

"Look Doc, we don't have time for games so you better not be wasting our time." Tamsin growls

"I assure, I am not wasting your time. Before I tell you what I know, you have to promise me that you will not let Bo kill me, and you have to give me your blood oath that you will help me get my children back." Arianna says sternly.

Dyson leans forward in his chair, "Alright, tell us what you know. But I must tell you up front, no one can control Bo, sh-"

"Except for Lauren." Tamsin says under her breathe as Dyson glares at her.

"Like I was saying, I can't control Bo. But I will do everything in my power to stop her from killing you. And if your children are in some sort of trouble you have my blood oath that I will get them back for you." 

Arianna sighs heavily, "There is a man, a human by the name of Julian Carbone......


	6. Cure it with Fae Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback, it truly has motivated me to keep moving forward with this story. Thank you all again, hope you enjoy.

**Arianna's Office**

Dyson stands up and begins pacing. "So let me just see if I have all this straight." He looks at Arianna with a furrowed brow. "Carbone was Taft's _silent_ partner, who decides now to come forward and continue Taft's work. His original plan was to use Lauren, Dr. Lewis, to lure Bo into his compound, and then get the Doc to some how agree to use Bo's DNA to what? Turn him into Fae?" Dyson sighs heavily, "I'm sorry but that plan doesn't even seem feasible, let alone realistic." 

"I know how it sounds Detective, believe me, I know its nuts!" Arianna says shaking her head. "And he's not trying to turn himself into a hybrid, he wants to create a hybrid army for hire. His ultimate goal is to create the perfect solider to be rented out to the highest bidder in the human world. With Bo's DNA a fae/human hybrid army would be virtually unstoppable, not to mention it would expose the fae!"

Dyson began to shake his head in disbelief. "He's a mad man! If he was successful, he could ignite wars all over the world and become even more wealthy than he already is. He could virtually take over the fae and human worlds. Not only would he stand to be the wealthiest man, he'd also be the most feared and the most powerful! We can't let that happen."

"Okay, so that explains why Carbone is hard up to get his hands on Bo. But two questions remain, one, why did he blackmail you into helping, exactly what is your role in all of this? And two, why did he try and kill the Doc if she is obviously the key to making his plan a reality?" Tamsin snapped. She was beginning to lose her patience with Arianna.

"I was brought in as sort of a plan 'B' so to speak. Carbone wanted me to get uh, well, close with Lauren."

"Close?" Tamsin looked at Arianna with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! He wanted me to gain her trust, get her into bed, seduce her into telling me how she successfully turned Taft into a hybrid, I'm assuming during pillow talk. Or, wait until she fell asleep and use my powers to poke around in her mind. Once I learned how she did it, I was going to have to perform the procedure if she refused. As for how Bo would be lured to the compound, well, that wouldn't have been too difficult. We all know how fiercely protective and possessive Bo is with Lauren. She would gladly march into the compound to rescue her. Carbone would have been ready for her and all of you for that matter. He was going to use you all to get Lauren to do the surgery. There is no way Lauren would allow Carbone to torture you guys or Bo. Carbone would have made sure that Lauren had no other option. He is a powerful man, he is human, but you can't make the mistake of underestimating him. My husband did and...." Arianna put her head down and wiped a stray tear from her face. "it cost him his life."

"Well, now that Lauren is in a coma, what's going to happen? What's his next step?" Dyson asked while taking his seat once again.

Arianna put her head down, not wanting to face the detectives.

"Arianna?" Dyson looked at her with concern.

Tears began to well up in Arianna's eyes. She spoke softly, "He wants me to invade her mind to find out how she did it. Once I have the answer, he wants me to pull the plug." Arianna looked into Dyson's eyes, tears streaming down her face. "She isn't going to make it Dyson. The only reason Lauren is alive now is because machines are keeping her alive. She's still not breathing on her own, her heart would stop almost immediately if we unplugged her. There would be no bringing her back. Lauren is never going to wake up."

Tamsin put her head in her hands, "Fuck.....Bo is gonna flip. She's gonna kill you, you know that right?" Tamsin looked Arianna directly in the eyes.

"I know.....you gotta believe me, it was never supposed to go down like this, Lauren wasn't supposed die."

Dyson was in shock. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "No! Not like this, Lauren can't go out like this." He stood up and began pacing the small office again, hands on his hips. "Bo is going to be devastated. She will turn this entire city upside down if Lauren dies. The dark that is within her would definitely take over." Dyson started to rub his beard nervously. 

"You think a hybrid army would be unstoppable, try a heart broken, enraged succubus! Not to mention _The most powerful succubus ever!"_ Tamsin stated shaking her head. 

Dyson stopped dead in his tracks. "That's it," he whispered. He looked at Arianna. "What if Lauren became fae?"

"What! I think you're losing it wolf. Arianna doesn't even know how to perform the procedure Dyson!" Tamsin stood up from her seat.

"She's right detective. I mean, if she some how managed to survive the procedure, the fae elders would want her executed. Hybrids are an abomination, you know that." Arianna stated. "Besides, I can't even get close enough to Lauren to look around in her mind with Bo hovering over her 24/7."

"Not to mention Bo would never allow it with all the risks involved." Tamsin stated flatly.

"Just hear me out for a sec," Dyson sat on the edge of his seat with his elbows resting on Arianna's desk. "If Lauren were fae, she would be close to, if not healed by now, correct?"

"I suppose so, if she were a specific type of fae, that was strong enough to handle the injuries plaguing her body, and if she had the rapid healing powers that some fae possess." Arianna said, trying to follow Dyson's logic.

"Okay, we know shifters are strong enough to endure those type of injuries with no problem. I mean I've personally been hurt worse than that and was never on my death bed because of it." Dyson stated 

Tamsin's eyes grew wide, suddenly understanding where Dyson's train of thought was headed. "And a succubus can heal rapidly, Lauren would recover almost instantly."

"Exactly!" Dyson said excitedly. "Arianna, do you think it would be possible to combine both of those fae DNA with Lauren's so she won't die?"

"It's possible, but what you are asking me to do is crazy!" Arianna sighed and continued, "for arguments sake, lets say that I did agree to do this, where would we get shifter and succubus DNA? I can't exactly walk up to Bo and ask her for a sample. And how would we get Bo away from Lauren long enough for me to even perform the procedure?" 

"Shouldn't there be samples of fae DNA, specifically Aiofe's succubus DNA in Carbone's compound? As far as shifter's DNA, you have a shifter standing right in front of you." Dyson stated standing to his feet once again. 

"Now that I think about it, yes there are samples of Fae DNA at the compound. I have access to lab that houses the DNA samples, I can get the samples and bring them back here within the hour!" Arianna joins Dyson and Tamsin and stands to her feet. "But if I do this Dyson, I won't use your DNA, I'll get a sample of another shifter's DNA at the compound. I don't think I'd be able to explain why I extracted your DNA to the Ash." 

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Tamsin looked at Arianna suspiciously.

"If I don't try and save Lauren, Bo will certainly kill me and I will have no chance in ever seeing my kids again. Besides, Dr. Lewis doesn't deserve any of this. What happened to her should have never taken place, Carbone is an animal and he needs to pay for what he did to her!" 

"Great, now that we are all on the same page, let's get a move on. Tamsin and I will take care of Bo, she'll be out of your way within the hour. Oh, one more thing Arianna, if you in any way screw us over, I'll stand by and watch as Bo takes out your entire family." With that Dyson walked out of the office with Tamsin following close behind. 

As they walked down the hall Tamsin grabbed a hold of Dyson's arm bringing him to a stop. "So what gives wolf? Why are willing to sacrifice so much to save the Doc? I don't mean to sound insensitive, but with the Doc out of the way, that Succubus that you're always drooling over would be yours." 

"I would never wish death upon Lauren just so I could have Bo!" The wolf huffed. "I'm sorry, I know that's not what you meant. Look, I love Bo, hell I'm in love with Bo, she's my mate. But, I've also realized, just because she's my mate, doesn't mean I'm hers, in fact I know I'm not. Like I said, I'm in love with her, but she's not in love with me. She's in love with Lauren, I think she always has been. Bo has never looked at me the way she's looked at Lauren. I want Bo to be happy, she deserves it. The only person that can make Bo happy is Lauren, so I will do what ever it takes to help Bo have a chance at true Love and happiness." Dyson sighed heavily, "I spoke with the wolf spirit a few weeks ago. I asked her how I could break the bond I made with Bo, how I could somehow not be mated with her any longer. She told me, if I could prove that I loved her enough to let her go, to let her be happy with someone other than me, and to do this all unselfishly, than she would undo the bond and I wouldn't be mated to Bo any longer. Seeing Bo losing it the way she did when she saw Lauren being worked on, seeing her heart break a little more as each day passes with Lauren still in a coma, I realize that I have to do this for Bo and believe it or not, for Lauren. I can't bear to see Bo hurt and break if Lauren were to pass."

"Wow, I knew you were noble, but this I......I'm speechless." Tamsin looked down at her shoes.

"Well, just so you know, I also love Lauren, she's become a good friend, I don't want to see her go. So, let's go get that stubborn succubus out of that room."

 

**Lauren's Room**

 

Bo was curled up on the couch near Lauren's bedside. Kenzi had returned and was unsuccessful in trying to get Bo to eat. Bo just lay there staring at Lauren, letting the tears slide down her face.

"Why isn't she waking up Kenz? It's been a week and no change."

"That's not true BoBo. She's looking much better, the bruises are almost all gone."

"I'm not talking about the bruises, I'm talking about the injuries we can't see. She hasn't even moved a little bit, not a twitch or a jerk, nothing!" Bo sat up trying to catch her breath to no avail.

"Bo, calm down! You're having a panic attack." Kenzi scooted closer to Bo and started to rub her back gently. "Just breathe Bo."  
Kenzi held Bo tightly encouraging her to breathe. "You have to stay positive, the Doc needs you to stay positive Bo. Don't go falling apart on her now. I hate to bring this up now, but Bo, you aren't looking so good. It's been too long since you've fed."

"I'm not leaving her! I don't give a shit about feeding right now!"

"Bo, listen to me, just hear me out. I'm not saying to go out and have sex. I'm saying to go out and chi suck a couple of people to take the edge off, maybe get a little of your color back. You can't be here for Lauren if your dead! Besides, you know hotpants would be supremely pissed at you for not taking care of yourself too. She would tell you to go and do what you needed to do to stay healthy." 

"I know Kenz, but what if something happens while I'm gone, what if she wakes up and I'm not here? I don't want her to think that I've abandoned her when she needs me the most."

"Bo you aren't gonna be gone for days, just a couple of hours. I won't leave her side, and if anything happens I'll call you immediately. You need to do it Bo, you can't go on much longer like this."

Bo knew Kenzi was right. She was feeling weak, and sick. She couldn't go on much longer without feeding. Bo stood up taking Lauren's hand into her own. "Hey babe, I have to go out for a little while. Kenzi is going to stay right here with you until I get back. Its so hard to leave you Lauren, even if it is for just a little bit. But I know you would have my head if something happened to me because I was too stubborn to take care of myself. I'll be back before you know it. I love you Lo, I love you so, so much." Bo leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. 

"Don't leave her Kenz, not even for a second. Promise me."

"I promise Bo. Now go, the faster you go the faster you will be back." Kenzi smiled and gently nudged Bo to the door.

"Thanks Kenzi, I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Love ya too succubutt, now go."

With a heavy heart Bo turned and walked out the door to go feed. "Damn my biology!"

Shortly after Bo departed from the hospital room, Dyson and Tamsin walked in to find Kenzi channel surfing and Bo nowhere in sight.  
The detectives looked at each other just as Tamsin whispered, "might be easier than we thought." Dyson nodded in agreement.

"Hey D-man, Tam-Tam, what's up? Any new developments?" Kenzi said looking at the pair.

"Where's Bo Kenzi?" Dyson looked at Kenzi confused.

"She went out to feed, why?"

"How did you get her to do that? When we suggested it earlier she bit our heads off." 

"Well wolfman, she's my bestie, I know how to get through to her." Kenzi stated proudly

Just then Arianna walked in, a little out of breath. " I got back as soon as could, I have what we need." She took a look around the room, "I see you took care of Bo."

"Took care of Bo? What the hell does that mean!?" Kenzi stood to her feet walking towards the trio.

"Kenzi we can't explain it to you now, Arianna has to get Lauren into surgery ASAP!" Dyson said giving Arianna a nod for her to take Lauren away.

"No Way! Hell No! Not until Bo gets back and you guys explain what the fuck is going on! I promised Bo I'd look after hotpants until she got back, there is no way I'm letting you take her anywhere until I get a hold of Bo!" Kenzi took her cell phone out of her pocket and began to dial Bo. 

Dyson snatched the phone out of Kenzi's hands. "We don't have time for this! We can't wait on Bo, if Lauren doesn't have this surgery she'll never wake up, and if she is unplugged from those machines she'll die! You have to trust me Kenz! I promise I'll explain as soon as I can, but you can't call Bo until the surgery is complete!"

"Die? What do you mean she's gonna die? She can't, it will break Bo's heart! I have to call Bo!" Kenzi grabbed her phone back from Dyson. Just as she was about to dial again Arianna grabbed Kenzi from behind and injected her with a sedative.

"What the hell did you do!?" Dyson growled as he caught Kenzi before she hit the ground.

"What I had to, she wasting time. I gave her a sedative, it should keep her asleep for a few hours. The last we thing need is for her to call Bo. She'd stop us before we even got started, and I'm not ready or willing to tell her that the love of her life is on the verge of death." Arianna said as she worked quickly to move Lauren. "I need you two to come with me to the O.R. Dyson you guard the door and Tamsin you are going to have to assist me in forcing the nurses into secrecy. No one can find out what we are doing."

Tamsin looked at Dyson took a deep breath and said, "Let's do this! Now or never right!?"

Dyson nodded and followed them down the hall towards the operating room. He silently prayed that this plan would work. He did not want to have to look Bo in the eye and tell her Lauren died. He did not want to come face to face with the wrath of a heartbroken, irate Bo. As Arianna and Tamsin disappeared behind the operating room door, Dyson took a deep breath as he took his post and whispered to himself, "I'm sacrificing my mate for life, so that you can have a chance at eternity with her. Don't let Bo down Doc." As he closed his eyes tears began to flow down his face. In that moment he felt the bond break, he was no longer mated to Bo. Even though he will always love Bo, he was no longer in love with her. He finally let her go.


	7. The Hybrid Condition

**Operating Room**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Tamsin looked at Arianna skeptically.

"Quiet! I have to be precise with this last step and I can't concentrate when you're yapping!" Arianna responded not even trying to hide her annoyance with the Valkyrie. So far the procedure was going smoothly, a little too smoothly. Arianna couldn't help but feel like the other shoe was going to drop at any moment. Beads of sweat begin to form on Arianna's forehead just as she was about to inject Lauren with the shifter/succubus DNA mix. She began to question what she was doing. _What if I can't do this correctly? What if I mess up, Bo will have all of our heads for even attempting this._ Arianna took a step back, shaking her head.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Tamsin approached Arianna, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What if I mess up? I have never done this before! Dr. Lewis has never done this before!"

"What do you mean she hasn't done this before!? The Doc turned Taft Fae, you saw it for yourself when you went poking around in that enormous brain of hers. You said you could do this! So MAN THE FUCK UP, AND GET THIS SHIT DONE!"

"Its not that simple Tamsin! Lauren was successful in combining Cabot DNA with Taft's DNA. I'm trying to combine two types of fae with Lauren's DNA. What if it doesn't work? What if I turn her into some sort of grotesque underfae? What if it kills her?"

Tamsin grabbed Arianna by the shoulders forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Look! I know you're scared, we all are. But we don't have a choice anymore. We're already here and ready to go. You said it yourself, Lauren will not survive any other way. You can do this. Now get in there and finish what we've started." With that bit of encouragement Tamsin smacked Arianna on the ass and moved around to the other side of the operating table. Giving Arianna a nod.

Arianna took a deep breath and approached the operating table. She placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder and whispered, "Lauren I hope you can forgive me for what I've done and what I'm about to do." She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer, hoping that the gods would guide her. When she opened her eyes she took the syringe and slammed it into Lauren's spinal chord near the center of her back. Once the syringe was emptied, she took a step back and looked at Tamsin. "Let's hope this works."

"Now what? What happens next?" Tamsin said as she nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Now we wait and see if Lauren's DNA bonds with the Fae DNA. I don't know how long that is going to ta-" Arianna's eyes grew wide as she saw what was beginning to happen. Lauren's body began to glow a bright orange color as she began to convulse violently. Arianna quickly turned Lauren on her side as all the machines started to beep in a frenzy. The heart monitor indicated that Lauren was experiencing something similar to a heart attack. 

"What the hell is happening!" Tamsin yelled as she covered her ears in an effort to muffle the sounds of the loud beeping.

"I-I-I don't know! Hold onto Lauren, keep her on her side. I'm going to grab something to hopefully calm her body down." Arianna turned and ran to the medical supply closet. Tamsin held on to Lauren as the convulsions seemed to get worse. 

"Hang on Doc, It's gonna be alright." Tamsin spoke to Lauren, keeping her eyes glued to the heart monitor. All of a sudden the convulsions stopped and the heart monitor displayed a flat line. Tamsin looked on in disbelief. "No, no way, can't be." Tamsin shook the Doctor, "You can't be, you can't be dead. Doc! Doc!......shit! DYSON!" Tamsin didn't know what to do so she gently laid the Doctor's lifeless body back down on the table, staring at her in shock. "I'm so sorry Doc, I'm so sorry. DYSON GET IN HERE!" Just then Lauren's eyes shot open glowing bright blue. She grabbed Tamsin by the collar of her leather jacket and began pulling chi. Tamsin forcefully cut the flow and collapsed to the floor trying to catch her breath. Lauren flopped back down onto to the table closing her eyes once again. 

Dyson burst through the door and saw Tamsin lying on the ground breathing heavily. He ran over to the Valkyrie helping her to her feet. "Are you okay? What the fuck is going on?" 

Tamsin had one hand on Dyson's shoulder, leaning on him for support, the other hand was clutching her chest, trying to catch her breath, "the Doc! Dyson look!"

Dyson turned around just in time to witness Lauren convulsing once again. Arianna came back into the room and dropped the syringe she was carrying. All three of them stood in shock, staring at Lauren as she began to slowly shift. They watched in horror as the sound of bones cracking echoed through the room. Just then Lauren let out a blood curdling scream.

**Minutes before in Lauren's Hospital Room**

Bo walked into the room after being gone for just under 3 hours to find Kenzi passed out on the couch and Lauren missing. Bo began to breath heavily, dropping the flowers she had brought back for Lauren. She ran over to Kenzi checking for a pulse. She shook the tiny goth to try and wake her. "KENZI! KENZI! WAKE UP!" Bo yelled nervously. 

Kenzi began to stir, "Bo?"

"Where is she!? Kenz! Where's Lauren!?" Bo's tears cascaded down her face. "Get up Kenzi, Please!"

"Bo, they took her. She roofied me and took her." Kenzi sat up rubbing her neck.

"WHO!? Who took her!? Who roofied you!?" Bo was near hysterics.

"That bitch Arianna. Dyson and Tamsin came in after you left and said Lauren needed surgery or she was....she was...."

"She was what Kenz!" Bo grabbed Kenzi by the shoulders.

"Bo please calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! Why did she need surgery!?"

"Dyson said he didn't have time to explain, but that she needed surgery ASAP or Lauren would die!" Kenzi was near tears. "I tried to call you Bo, but he snatched the phone from me and then POW! I got roofied! I'm so sorry Bo."

That's when they heard it. That blood curdling scream coming from down the hall. Bo didn't have to see who was screaming, she knew it was Lauren. Bo's eyes turned that dangerous blue as she bolted out of the room in the direction of the scream. Kenzi not far behind. Bo's heart was racing, she had to get to Lauren, she had to save the woman she loved. Bo got the door of the operating room only to find it was locked. "Open the fucking door! NOW!" Bo slammed herself into the door shoulder first to no avail, the door didn't budge an inch. Bo could hear crashing and yelling on the other side of the door, which made her even more desperate to get in.

"Move BoBo, I got this!" Bo stepped aside as Kenzi proceeded to pick the lock. "Got it, Yes! Who needs a locksmith when you gotta goth-smith!" Kenzi stated as Bo pushed her aside and rushed into the room.

As Bo entered the room she stopped abruptly, causing Kenzi to do a face plant into her back. Bo was frozen in place, she was shocked at what she saw in front of her. Kenzi peeked over Bo's shoulder and blurted out, "Holy shit balls, What the fae is that!"

The room was in shambles, medical equipment was broken, the operating table was tipped on it's side, operating tools were scattered all over the floor, and huddled together in the corner was Dyson, Tamsin, and Arianna. Dyson stood a little in front of the two women, his eyes glowing yellow, his jaw clenched as he growled. "Stay back Bo! Don't come any closer!"

Pacing in front of the trio was a large Puma. Its coat was a light tan color, it was lean and muscular, and it's eyes glowed blue. Bo was mesmerized by the wild cat in front of her. She thought that it had to be the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. The Puma stopped pacing as it turned it's attention towards Bo, locking eyes with the succubus. The puma's eyes stopped glowing blue and changed into a honey colored brown. Bo couldn't understand it, but there was something so familiar about the cat that she just couldn't put her finger on. Bo took a step forward, towards the puma. She slowly put her hand out, silently asking for permission to touch the cat. 

"Bo! Stay back! You don't know what it's going to do!" Dyson said.

"BoBo, what are you doing?" Kenzi asked, worried her friend was going to get mauled any second.

But Bo wasn't scared. She couldn't take her eyes off the magnificent creature in front of her. She kneeled down in front of the puma, coming face to face with it. She gazed into the beautiful eyes of the animal. Finally it hit her like a ton of bricks, she gasped as she realized those eyes were familiar to her, because they were same eyes she spent so much time gazing into. So many moments she got lost in those eyes. Those were the eyes that have shown her nothing but love. Those eyes belonged to the woman she was in love with. Tears began to slowly trickle down the face of the succubus. Bo took the cat's face in her hands, looking directly into it's eyes and whispered, "Lauren?"


	8. Someone Please Explain

**Operating Room**

Bo gazed into the eyes of the Puma for what seemed like hours. In reality, it was only a minute or two. Bo was in awe with what she was seeing in front of her. The puma laid down on its belly, placing its head on Bo's lap. Bo instinctively began to stroke the top of the cat's head. Almost on cue the puma began to purr as it gazed up at the succubus. Upon seeing this the trio that was huddled in the corner, took a more relaxed stance. Dyson's eyes returned to their normal color as he unclenched his jaw. Kenzi slowly approached Bo, but maintained a safe distance, still a little apprehensive about the large cat laying down in front of her BFF. 

"Uh...Bo? Besides being a totally awesome succubus, are you also some sort of animal whisperer?" Kenzi asked half joking, half seriously. 

"I'm not an animal whisperer Kenz.....It's Lauren.....but how?" It came out as a whisper. Bo glared at Dyson, Tamsin, and Arianna, "Somebody better start explaining what the hell is going on!"

Dyson was the first to speak, "Bo.....what we are going to tell you is going to be hard to hear. Please try and stay calm, and remember that we did what we had to, to save Lauren." Dyson looked to Arianna and nodded for her to start explaining.

Arianna took a step around Dyson slowly approaching Bo. "Bo, as you know Lauren had severe injuries. The reason Lauren hadn't woken up from her coma, is because her head injury was too severe. There was little to no brain activity, which meant that Lauren was not going to wake up from her coma, ever. She wasn't able to breathe on her own, and her organs were starting to shut down. The trauma that she endured was just too much on her fragile human body. Bo.....Lauren would have died within a week if we hadn't stepped in." 

Bo was stunned. She was speechless to say the least. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked down at wild cat. Bo finally found her voice, shaking her head in frustration. "Why didn't anyone tell me? Why did you hide this from me!?" Bo's anger was starting take over. Her eyes flashed blue, she was starting to lose control. The cat, sensing what was going on rose up and gently rubbed its nose on Bo's cheek and neck, as it purred softly. Bo's eyes flashed back to normal as she stroked the cat's head once again. She smiled softly at the puma and said, "Even as a Puma, Doctor, you're the only one who has ever been capable of calming me with just your touch." The cat once again laid down placing it's head in Bo's lap. Dyson couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy. Just because he let his mate go, didn't mean he let his pride go. 

"That still doesn't explain how or why Lauren is a puma." Bo said glaring at Arianna again.

"Well, I'm getting to that. I just wanted you to process the first part of it. Bo we had to take some drastic measures to-" Arianna was interrupted when three of the compounds guards came barreling through the door, weapons drawn, knocking Kenzi to the floor. Bo got to her feet instantly and rushed to Kenzi's side. The Puma stood in front of Bo and Kenzi, taking an aggressive stance growling and hissing loudly and baring its razor sharp teeth. One of the guards raised a rifle, taking aim at the wild cat. The cat let out a loud wild cat scream, making the guard take a step back.

"What are you doing put the gun down!" Bo yelled at the guard. "She won't hurt you, she's not a threat!"

"Stand down succubus! We were called here to take care of this beast!" The guard spat out.

"No, it's okay, we have everything under control. Lower your weapons, please." Dyson said as he slowly approached.

"We have orders from the Ash to take care of this, you have no authority here detective."

"Please, lower your weapons, I'll talk to the Ash." Dyson pleaded.

"Sorry, we have our orders." Another guard approached from the back of the room firing his weapon, hitting the puma on the neck. The puma took a wobbly step forward before collapsing. "Oh god! Lauren!" Bo screamed as her and Kenzi scrambled to Lauren's side. Bo gently placed her hand on the top of the puma's head just as the puma's eyes began to droop and it's breathing began to slow. "No.....please." Bo eyes flashed that brilliant blue as an orange glow began to pulsate through her body.

"Oh no, Bo?" Kenzi looked at Dyson, "She's gonna go all Succucrazy!"

Dyson rushed over to the puma, looking at where the cat had been hit. Dyson placed a hand on Bo's forearm, "It's okay Bo, look...." Dyson removed the dart from the cat's neck and held it up for Bo to see. "Its a tranquilizer dart, she'll be okay." Bo looked at the dart, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her eyes turned back to their normal chocolate brown.

Tamsin took a deep breath, relieved that Bo didn't go all blue-eyed banshee on everyone, and that Lauren seemed to be okay. "Okay then, I guess I'll handle the guards and Ash-hole situation." With that Tamsin pushed the guards out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Bo continued to stroke the cat's head as the cat's eyes slowly closed. The cat's body began to tremble and jerk as Bo watched in a panic. "What's happening to her!?" Bo jumped up and grabbed Arianna by the throat, "DO SOMETHING!" She shouted in desperation.

"Bo calm down! Lauren is fine, look! She's just shifting back." Dyson grabbed a hold of Bo, forcefully turning her around so she could see Lauren shifting.

Bo stood in awe as she watched Lauren shift back into her human form. When the shift was complete Bo went to her side, removing her leather jacket, covering a now naked, sleeping Lauren. Bo stroked the doctor's blonde hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Bo.....let me get her, so I can take her to her bed." Dyson stated softly. Bo nodded giving Dyson the okay. He bent down and scooped Lauren up into his strong arms. Lauren's head came to rest on the wolf's chest. As Dyson looked down at the doctor's face, he forced the lump in his throat down. He couldn't believe all that this human, this woman had endured and survived. In that moment Dyson had a whole new respect for Lauren. In that moment he realized just how special and strong Doctor Lauren Lewis really was. He now understood why Bo chose her, why Bo was in love with her. He was now truly at peace with his decision to let Bo go. 

Dyson was brought out of his thoughts as Arianna placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dyson, I think it would be safer to get Lauren out of here. We can't let anyone find out that Lauren was the shifter that destroyed the O.R."

"Where do we take her, her condo is still an active crime scene." Dyson said looking at Arianna.

"My place. She'll be safe there and I can protect her, watch over her." Bo stated with finality in her voice. 

"Okay, I'll grab some supplies so I can monitor her vitals until she wakes up." Arianna replied as she walked towards the door.

"Uh, guys? I hate to rain on your parade, but there are camera's everywhere and the Ash-holes guards all saw a puma in here. How do we fix that little problem?" Kenzi said with her hand on her hip. 

"Call Tamsin, tell her to wipe the guards memories and erase that tape. I'll come up with something to tell the Ash." Dyson instructed Kenzi.

"I'm on it D-man!" Kenzi saluted Dyson as she pulled out her phone to call Tamsin. 

 

**The Crack Shack**

After explaining in detail what was going on, from Julian Carbone to turning Lauren Fae, Dyson and Arianna left, promising to check in again later. An hour had passed and Bo's head was still pounding. Bo sat on the couch in silence, staring at the blank TV screen, she was trying to wrap her mind around what she was told. But as hard as she tried she couldn't get passed the fact, that she was so close to losing Lauren. _Her Lauren!_ The woman she was head over heels in love with, the woman who held her heart, the woman she wanted more than life itself, the woman she needed more than she needed to breathe. The ache in her heart intensified as she dwelled on it. Sensing what her BFF was thinking Kenzi plopped down on the couch next to Bo, wrapping her arm around the succubus.

"Bo, she's okay you know? Hotpants is upstairs sleeping, in your bed might I add. Arianna said all her vitals are fine and the fae transformation thingy was a success." 

"My brain knows that Kenz, but my heart.....I could have lost her forever. Then I would have never been able to tell her that I love her, that I want a future with her, only her. I've wasted so much time being stupid and immature." Tears began to flow down Bo's face freely. 

"But you didn't lose her, she's still with us Bo. You got your chance to make it all right, don't fuck it up." Kenzi said as she kissed Bo's forehead. "Now go upstairs and be there for your girl when she wakes up. She's going to need you Bo. You think it was a whammy when they told you what happened, and having to turn Lauren fae to save her, can you imagine what it's gonna be like for Lauren when she finds out? Get it together Bobo, cause the Doc is gonna need the strong woman that you are to get her through all of this. She is gonna need your love and support."

"Your right Kenz. No more crying and throwing myself a pity party. I gotta be there for Lauren, I'm going to be there for Lauren." Bo looked at Kenzi as she nudged her shoulder, "what would I do without you?"

"You'd be a sad little succubus without all this awesomeness in your life!"

"That I would be Kenz, that I would be." Bo laughed as she got up from the couch and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Bo quietly entered the bedroom, stopping at the foot of the bed to take in the sight of Lauren sleeping peacefully. No tubes or machines beeping in the background, just the sound of a soft snore. Bo walked around the bed and took a seat on the chair next to the bed. Bo leaned forward and lightly brushed a lock of Lauren's hair out of her face. "I'm here Lauren. I'll always be here for you, I promise. We are going to get through this together." Bo leaned back in the chair, taking a deep breath as she succumbed to her exhaustion.


	9. Fae-wakening

The sounds of coughing brought Bo out of her slumber. She opened her sleepy eyes to see Lauren sitting up. Bo jumped out of her chair, raced into the bathroom, coming back with a glass of water. She sat next to Lauren, offering her the glass. Lauren took the glass and drank greedily. Once she downed the water she handed the empty glass to Bo and leaned back against the headboard. Bo sat the glass down on the nightstand before turning her body to face Lauren. They gazed at each other for a moment, neither of them knowing exactly what to say. Bo wore a look of relief upon her face as she stared at the woman in front of her. 

"Well? Are you gonna say something or just stare at me?" Lauren said with her trademark half smile. Her voice was still a little raspy but it was like music to Bo's ears. Bo's eyes welled up with tears. 

"My god Lauren, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice. To see those honey colored eyes, and that beautiful face smiling at me." Bo took a shaky breath as her tears slowly made their way down her face. Lauren reached out for Bo, silently inviting her in for a hug. Bo melted into Lauren's embrace, clutching the doctor tightly, never wanting to let go. Bo's soft whimpers turned into sobs as she poured out all the emotions she had into that hug. "I never thought I'd have a chance to hold you again. I-I missed you so.....so much....." Bo could barely get the words out, she was crying so hard.

"Shhh, it's okay Bo, I'm okay. I'm here, I'm here now." Lauren tried to comfort the succubus that was breaking down in her arms. She rubbed Bo's back softly as she continued to whisper soothing words in her ear. Lauren had no idea that her attack affected the brunette so profoundly. Lauren pulled back from the embrace so she could look at Bo. Bo kept her head down, not wanting Lauren to see her. Lauren gently lifted Bo's chin so that they could make eye contact. Lauren placed a soft kiss on Bo's lips in hopes it would settle her down. It worked, Bo took a deep breath as Lauren used the pad of her thumbs to wipe Bo's tears away. Bo closed her eyes, getting lost in the feeling of Lauren's touch. 

"Are you okay?" Lauren whispered, looking at Bo with concern.

"I should be asking you that." Bo said, smiling softly.

"Well you know the doctor part of me never shuts off." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"It's one of the many things I love about you." The two women sat in silence for a moment before Bo began, "So...."

"So...." Lauren sighed, looking down at her hands. "Bo, I'm a little lost, I mean I remember being attacked, but nothing after that. How long was I out?" Lauren lifted her head, her eyes meeting Bo's. "Why am I here....in your bed? What's happening to me? I feel so different, stronger somehow. None of this is makes sense to me. I should still be healing, or at the very least have some scarring where I was stabbed. But look...." Lauren lifted her shirt, just enough to show Bo the lack of a scar. "I know I had broken bones, a human can't heal that fast, yet I'm completely healed?"

"Lauren...." Bo placed a hand on top of Lauren's. "What I'm about to tell you is going to be a lot to take in. I don't have all the scientific answers, or the medical terminology, but I will do my best to explain what Arianna told me. The attack took place over a week ago. Today is the first day in that time that you have been awake. When I found you in your apartment you where laying...." Bo paused for a moment in an effort to collect herself. She took a breath and continued, "you were laying in a pool of your own blood, gasping for air. You were transported to the light fae hospital where Arianna treated you. You flat lined a few minutes into your arrival at the compound. Arianna brought you back and then you were rushed into the operating room." Bo stopped, seeing the tears slip down Lauren's cheeks. She grabbed a tissue from on top of the nightstand, wiping Lauren's tears before handing it to her.

"Do you want me to stop?" Bo asked softly.

"No, I'm okay. It's just that.....It's not everyday that you're told you died." Lauren gave a sad laugh. "Please continue Bo, I need to know what's going on."

"Okay, but if its too much too soon, just say the word and I'll stop." Bo looked at Lauren and continued once she nodded. "Once you were out of surgery, Arianna informed me that you slipped into a coma. Apparently your head injury was more severe than she initially thought. You had some swelling in the brain, which was not allowing you to wake up. Your injuries were too much on your body Lauren. Arianna said there was a slim to none, chance of you ever regaining consciousness again. So in order to save your life, she accessed your memories, and learned how to perform the surgery you performed on Taft."

Lauren shook her head in disbelief, jumping out of the bed quickly, startling Bo. "No, no, no, no, tell me she didn't.....Bo please tell me she didn't!" Lauren began to hyper ventilate, her eyes flashing between brown and blue. Bo moved quickly to Lauren's side, reaching for Lauren's arm just as Lauren pulled further away. "What am I Bo!? What the fuck did you guys do to me!?" Lauren was trembling with fear and anger, tears falling down her face.

"Lauren, try to calm down, ple-" Bo was cut off before she could finish.

"NO! You don't get to tell me to calm down! Tell me what I am Bo! Just tell me!" Lauren was screaming angrily at the succubus. Bo was stunned, she has never seen Lauren this upset or distraught. 

"Part succubus, part feline shifter." Bo looked into Lauren's eyes as they turned bright blue.

"What gave you the right to do this to me!? Did you take into account how I would be affected by this!? That maybe it would have been better to just let me go!?"

"You can't mean that Lauren. I know you're upset, but try and understand-" Lauren cut Bo off before she could continue.

"UNDERSTAND! UNDERSTAND!" Lauren ran her hand through her hair. "Understand what Bo? That you took my humanity away? That a choice was made for me that could potentially get me executed by the Fae? Why Bo? Why did you do it!? Is it because you can't have Dyson so you'll settle for me! Turn me Fae so you can have me for as long as you feel like it!?"

"Now wait a fucking minute!" Bo was livid. She quickly closed the distance between herself and Lauren, standing toe to toe with blonde. "You have no idea what your talking about, so I suggest you stop while you're ahead Doctor!"

"Then enlighten me Bo. Why did you do it? Why did you allow her to make me Fae?" Lauren's voice was low and dripping with anger. 

"I didn't _allow_ her to do anything Lauren! I stepped out for a little while, when I came back it was done."

"You stepped _out?_ Is that code for you went to feed? So, I was lying in a hospital bed, fighting for my life, well you were out fucking god knows who? Or let me guess.....you went running to Dyson, huh? Please tell me you at least changed these sheets before you put me in your bed." Lauren spat out viciously. 

"You know what! Fuck You Lauren! Fuck You! You have no idea what I did or did not do while you were laying in that hospital bed!" Bo took a deep breath as her eyes welled up with tears. Bo couldn't believe that Lauren was lashing out like this. She turned and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She didn't want Lauren to see the tears that were making their way down her face. She couldn't understand why Lauren would automatically assume that she was responsible for this whole thing. Bo sat on the floor of the bathroom with her back leaning up against the tub sobbing uncontrollably. Bo sat there on the cold floor for about an hour when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bo?" Kenzi called out softly while slowly opening the door, taking a peek in. "Can I come in?" Bo waived her over, but never looked up. Kenzi sat down next to Bo, putting her arm around her best friend, as Bo rested her head on Kenzi's shoulder. 

"She hates me Kenz.....She hates me and blames me for this whole thing. I was a fool to think that she still loved me, that we could some how work it out and finally be together." Bo had stopped crying but was sniffling. 

"She doesn't hate you BoBo. It's just a lot to take in. She's scared and probably still trying to comprehend everything. You know how the Doc has to always be in control. I mean, damn Bo! She was nearly killed, slipped into a coma, and when she wakes up she finds out she's Fae. Everything that happened to her was way out of her control, decisions were made for her. That's probably what has freaked her out so bad. Unfortunately you were the one that had to tell her, and as a result the one who she lashed out at. I'm sure she didn't really mean all those things she said."

"You heard what she said?" Bo looked up at Kenzi.

"Kinda hard not to hear when we live in a place with no walls babe." Kenzi playfully nudged Bo with her shoulder. "Look, I know you're pissed at her, but she's gonna need you Bo. She won't be able to do this on her own."

"I'm not pissed at her Kenz, not any more at least." Bo sighed, "Where is she?" 

"She stormed out after her little verbal assault, but I'm sure she'll be back after she cools down."

"Great" Bo said sarcastically. "I don't know Kenz, I'm just a little hurt I guess. She said some awful things, does she really think so little of me?" Bo moved to sit directly in front of Kenzi. "I failed her Kenz. I stayed with her the entire time at the hospital, never leaving her side, not for one second! And the minute I did, look what happened. I should have never left, I should have stayed right there with her." Bo began to cry again.

"Bo, you had to feed. You would have died if you didn't. Just like Lauren would have if Arianna didn't do the surgery."

"At least we would have gone together.....she told me it would have been better to let her go." Bo shook her head. closing her eyes and taking a breath. "If she would have died Kenz, if she would have gone, I would have died too, willingly. I can't live without her, I love her with all my heart and soul, with everything that I am. That stubborn, obsessive compulsive, beautiful, sexy, kind hearted, loyal, genius, stole my heart from day one. Yeah, I know I was with Dyson, I know I tried to have a relationship with him, chased him around, but he was _never_ in the same league as Lauren. He never captured my heart the way that Lauren did. Even back then I knew who I wanted, but I was terrified that I'd hurt her. Dyson was never the first choice, he was the safe choice. I could sleep with him without the fear of killing him, but it never had to do with the fact that he'd live longer or that he was Fae. Did you know Kenz, that Lauren was the first, and if I'm being real honest, the only person that I have ever made love to. That night, our first night together, was....amazing! Before the whole spy-bang thing of course. But that night, she got all of me, all of Bo Dennis the woman, not the succubus, not the fae sexual creature; me, just me. I have never given myself over to anyone like that, not even Dyson. To this day, she is the only one I have ever made love to. I don't care if she's fae or human or whatever. I love her, I'm in love with her and nothing could ever change that."

"Shit dude" Kenzi wiped her tears. "That was beautiful BoBo. Who knew you were such a romantic." Kenzi teased. "Don't you want the Doc to know all of this?"

"Of course I do. But how do I tell her when she hates me?" Bo looked down wiping a stray tear away. 

"I think you just did." The voice was familiar and soft, Bo turned around quickly to see Lauren leaning against the door frame, her eyes glistening with tears.


End file.
